epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger Skirt
Ranger Skirt and Yellow Bauble.png|The Ranger Skirt in EBF4. EBF5 Ranger Skirt and Ice Shards.png|''EBF5'' version. The Ranger Skirt is a female armor in . Its headgear counterpart is the Amber Bobble. Description The Ranger Skirt consists of brown colored sleeves, and a brown dress with a dark brown lower skirt and red lining along the bottom edges. The dress has several brown belts wrapped around the stomach and waist areas. Both versions wear a necklace bearing a charm similar in appearance to the "Triforce" from The Legend of Zelda. Natalie's version also has several stitches along the cleavage line. In EBF5 its appearance remains mostly the same, though it loses the red linings and the Triforce necklace. The Ranger Skirt has solid and and high boosts for and . It has no special effects, and has insignificant resistances. As such, it should be used for its stats - the Ranger Skirt has the highest Attack of all Female Armor and is acquired at the start of the game, with the Maid Outfit (which has the same Attack and resistances) isn't acquired until after Praetorian has been defeated and is in Battle Mountain. In EBF4 the Ranger Skirt grants resistance to the status and , both becoming immunities at level 5. In EBF5, the Ranger Skirt has below average defenses, but has both great and . It now boosts the power of Earth skills, improves the chances of capturing foes, and also randomly casts Bind between turns, debuffing the Evade of foes (though due to being cast at level 1, its effect is rarely significant). The Ranger Skirt is an interesting piece of gear which has some utility as well as having good offensive power for Anna. The Ranger Skirt is one of the Female Armors with the highest Attack (it is tied with the Cactus Dress and School Uniform), and it boosts one of Anna's main skills. This can be put to good use against foes weak to , though depending on the situation others pieces of equipment like the Cactus Dress can fulfill a similar role. The Ranger Skirt can also be used if either Natalie or Anna is not being used for a battle, allowing them to pop in and catch a foe with improved chances. In EBF5 the Ranger Skirt resists , , and , with the later two becoming immunities at level 5. It is available at the beginning of the game as Anna's default armor. |lvl1ATK = 5% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 25% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Poison |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Tired |res2num = long100 |item21 = Wool |item21number = 5 |item22 = Ogle Berries |item22number = 1 |item31 = Fine Fur |item31number = 2 |item41 = Silk |item41number = 6 |item42 = Fine Fur |item42number = 2 |item51 = Silk |item51number = 12 |item52 = Fine Fur |item52number = 8 |item53 = Solid Spike |item53number = 8}} It is the default armor of Anna, she wears it with the Amber Bobble when she joins the party in No Man's Land. * * |lvl1ATK = 5% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl1DEF = 0%10% |lvl2DEF = 5%15% |lvl3DEF = 10%20% |lvl4DEF = 15%25% |lvl5DEF = 20%30% |lvl1MDF = 0%10% |lvl2MDF = 5%15% |lvl3MDF = 10%20% |lvl4MDF = 15%25% |lvl5MDF = 20%30% |lvl1EVA = 5%0% |lvl2EVA = 10%5% |lvl3EVA = 15%5% |lvl4EVA = 20%10% |lvl5EVA = 25%15% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Weak+Tired |res3num = long100 |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |item21 = An Herb |item21number = 1 |item41 = Leather |item41number = 10 |item42 = Belt Buckle |item42number = 2 |item51 = Nano Fibre |item51number = 2 |item52 = Leather |item52number = 6 |item31 = An Herb |item31number = 2 |item32 = Leather |item32number = 1 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't boost Earth, and didn't resist Weaken/Tired. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Female Armor Category:Natalie Category:Anna